


Quand le chat n'est pas là (par MissAmande)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Lancelot et Guenièvre se découvrent et s'aiment sous le nez du Roi Arthur qui ne voit même pas ce qui se trame sous son nez.
Relationships: Guenièvre/Lancelot (Kaamelott)
Kudos: 4





	Quand le chat n'est pas là (par MissAmande)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Marina Ka-Fai nous a demandé un OS sur le couple Lancelot/Guenièvre! MissAmande, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Kaamelott est l'oeuvre d'Alexandre Astier. Arthur et toute troupe ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteur : Voici un petit OS sur le couple de Lancelot et Guenièvre commandé par Marina Ka-Fai.

La Reine se faisait coiffer par sa servante dans une pièce adjacente à sa chambre, discutant de tout et de rien, mais surtout du Seigneur Perceval qui s'était épris d'Angharad et inversement.

 _\- Non mais parce que comprenez bien._ Disait la servante. _Le Seigneur Perceval est quelqu'un d'une grande prestance mais parfois il est un peu comment dire... Enfin vous voyez quoi._

 _\- Je dois vous avouer que je ne vois pas bien non..._ Répondit Guenièvre en levant les yeux vers le ciel, déjà elle ne trouvait pas que Perceval soit d'une grande prestance mais ça ce n'était pas son problème et ensuite, elle ne voyait absolument pas de quoi elle pouvait parler.

Angharad allait répliquer quand un coup tapé à la porte résonna dans la pièce.

\- _Qui est-ce ?_ Demanda Guenièvre en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- _C'est le Seigneur Lancelot, ma Reine._ Répondit la voix du chevalier avant d'entrer.

\- _Veuillez nous laisser Angharad._ Dit la Reine sans accorder un regard à celle-ci.

\- _Madame est trop bonne._ Grommela-t-elle en se retirant.

Décidément, elle n'était la confidante que lorsque cela arrangeait Guenièvre.

\- _Seigneur Lancelot que me vaut ce plaisir ?_

 _\- Ma Reine._ Commença solennellement Lancelot. _Il fallait que je vous parle. Mon cœur est lourd et je me dois d'être honnête avec vous._

Surprise, Guenièvre invita le chevalier à s'asseoir à ses côtés et se tourna vers lui.

 _\- Dîtes-moi tout._ Dit-elle en tapotant la cuisse de son ami.

\- _Voilà, depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, j'entretiens des sentiments amoureux pour une femme._

 _\- Oh mais c'est merveilleux !_ S'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres qui vola le souffle de l'homme.

Elle était belle et radieuse tous les jours mais plus encore lorsqu'elle souriait, ce que se faisait rare. Il détestait la façon dont Arthur la traitait, elle méritait mieux, elle méritait quelqu'un qui prendrait soin d'elle, qui la regarderait comme si elle était la plus précieuse pierre qui pouvait exister. Et il voulait être cette personne, il voulait combler cette femme et la rendre heureuse.

 _\- Oui c'est merveilleux..._ Souffla-t-il. _Malheureusement... Cet amour est impossible pour l'instant._

Le sourire de la Reine retomba et Lancelot se surprit à vouloir qu'il réapparaisse.

 _\- Elle appartient à un autre pour le moment..._ Confia-t-il.

\- _Je suis navrée..._

Le chevalier sourit tristement et baissa la tête, si seulement elle savait. Elle illuminait sa journée à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, et son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait.

 _\- Je pense que cela sera réglé dans peu de temps._ Dit Lancelot.

 _\- Je l'espère pour vous._ Murmura Guenièvre en posant une main douce sur celle du chevalier qui savoura ce contact, le gravant au plus profond de sa mémoire.

\- _Merci de m'avoir écouté. Cela m'a fait grand bien._ Chuchota-t-il en se levant.

_\- Je vous en prie Seigneur Lancelot._

L'homme se retira, le cœur plus léger, une expression que l'on pourrait qualifier d'idiote peinte sur son visage.

Le soir, lorsque le Roi vint se coucher, il lança un regard en coin à sa femme, allongée à côté de lui.

 _\- J'ai entendu dire que Lancelot était venu vous voir aujourd'hui._ Annonça-t-il.

\- _En effet._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?_ Interrogea-t-il.

\- _Il voulait discuter si vous voulez tout savoir._ Grinça Guenièvre.

\- _Discuter de quoi ?_

_\- Je vous en pose des questions moi ? Et depuis quand ça vous intéresse !?_

_\- Oh ça va hein ! Vous allez pas commencer parce que je vous préviens je vais dormir ailleurs !_

_\- Et bien faîtes donc !_

_\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte de répondre !?_

_\- Il était venu me parler de quelque chose de personnel !_ S'exclama la Reine.

_\- De personnel ?_

_\- Tout à fait et cela ne vous regarde pas._

_\- Bon. D'accord._ Capitula Arthur.

Après tout ce guerrier avait bien le droit de se confier à quelqu'un, du moment qu'il n'essayait pas de lui voler sa femme.

\- _Vous êtes sûre que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait ?_ Voulut-il se rassurer.

\- _Mais puisque je vous le dis !_

_\- Bon très bien, très bien._

Les jours passèrent, et Lancelot renouvela ses visites à la Reine, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, de choses qu'ils ne pouvaient parler avec personne d'autre. Leur amitié s'était renforcée au plus grand bonheur du chevalier qui profitait de chaque instant passé avec la femme qu'il aimait en secret. Ils se promenaient parfois dans la forêt, au couvert des arbres, puis ils s'arrêtaient souvent dans une clairière ensoleillé et bordée d'un ruisseau pour pique-niquer. Cette tendre parenthèse apaisait grandement leurs cœurs des tracas de la vie de château. Le Roi trop occupé à régner sur Kaamelott ne se doutait pas de l'amour naissant des deux amis qui se voyaient en toute discrétion.

Et puis un jour, Lancelot s'en alla, il fonda son clan dans les bois, emportant avec lui la reine Guenièvre. C'était risqué mais ils voulaient vivre au grand jour leur amour sans que personne ne vienne les enquiquiner. Malgré les allées et venues du roi Loth et des demandes de Karadoc pour soit disant récupérer la Reine qui était apparemment devenue sa femme, les deux amoureux s'aimèrent avec passion et ne s'en cachèrent pas.

Bien qu'elle soit éphémère, cette aventure fit grandir la Reine, et rendit heureux un chevalier que n'avait que trop attendu pour savourer le bonheur de la vie en compagnie d'une femme qui il lui était chère. Leur fin ne fut pas heureuse mais cet épisode de tendresse les combla au plus haut point et égaya leur courte distance sur cette Terre.


End file.
